1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery cell holder that contains multiple battery cells, and more particularly, to a standardized cell holder which significantly reduces manufacturing manpower and costs.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As demands on mobile devices increase with the development of associated and supporting technologies, demands on battery cells have rapidly increased as an energy source.
Battery cells are generally used by connecting together multiple battery cells, where the number of cells depends on the type of external device.
For example, smaller-sized devices such as a cellular phone can often operate with the power and capacity of a single cell over a given period of time. On the other hand, medium- or large-sized devices such as a notebook computer, electric-powered tool, hybrid or electric vehicle generally require multiple cells to increase battery power and capacity.